1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to archery, and, in particular, to arrows used in hunting game animals such as deer, elk, bear, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to arrow penetration limiter and braking systems.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A common problem encountered by hunters who use a bow and arrow is the location of game which has been hit with an arrow. Game such as deer, elk, and bear can run and walk long distances even though the hunter has placed an arrow accurately in the animal. To enable the hunter to locate game which has been hit with an arrow, arrows containing radio transmitters for location of the game are known in the art. The radio transmitter is mounted inside the shaft of the arrow near the point of the arrow and transmits a radio signal which can be detected by a radio receiver to locate a wounded or dead animal shot with the arrow containing the transmitter.
Such radio transmitters and receivers suffer from the disadvantage that the arrow may travel completely through the animal or the transmitter may protrude from the side of the animal and be broken off. If the arrow travels completely through the animal, the animal cannot of course be tracked. If the part of the arrow containing the radio transmitter penetrates completely through the animal and the arrow remains lodged initially in the animal, the transmitter-containing portion of the arrow may be broken off as the animal is running, and the animal cannot be tracked with the receiver. Furthermore, the expensive transmitter utilized in the arrow may stop transmitting radio signals and be lost.
Arrow penetration limiting and braking devices are known in the art utilizing gripper spring assemblies and O-rings. However, such devices do not always prevent the arrow from exiting or protruding from the animal, particularly when a powerful bow is being used by the hunter, and/or moisture from rain, fog, or snow decreases the resistance of the O-ring or gripper spring assembly. The arrow penetration limiting and braking devices of the prior art are utilized for anchoring the arrow to the game and also for finding the arrow in brush or the like if the arrow misses the animal.
A patent search on the invention revealed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,024,447; 5,022,658; 4,858,935; 4,111,424; 4,043,020; and 2,684,851.